Into Eternity
by Crimson-Moon-Beams
Summary: Shizuka, Miyako, and Aiko Fukushima are three sisters whose parents died in a plane crash and they decide to move to a new part of town. Soon Miyako stumbles upon the Sohma family and the three sisters are thrown into the chaos of the Sohma curse.
1. Prologue: Destiny

Self-conscious.

Objectionable.

Hated.

Misanthropic.

Abandoned.

They met them randomly one day when the middle sister took the wrong way home. She didn't mean to learn their secret, and she didn't think they would ever come across each other again. Little did she know how wrong she really was. Little did they know, just how much their lives would be changed the moment they all came across one another. Little did they know, just how much they all truly needed each other.

Foundation.

Up-lifting.

Kindness.

Understanding.

Significance.

Heedless.

Ideal.

Magnificent.

Alluring.

Now, it is time for the destined meeting. Let the fates of these two families finally unfold.


	2. Chapter One: The Move

"Miyako hurry up!" Shizuka demanded.

"I-I'm sorry Onee-chan. This bag is just really heavy."

"Well if you had packed a little more lightly we wouldn't have to stand here waiting for you."

"I-I know. I'm sorry."

Shizuka sighed. "Aiko go help your sister would you?"

"Aww, why do I have to help her? She shouldn't have brought all that stuff in the first place."

"I suppose. Miyako why did you pack so much in the first place?"

"Well, I, uh, didn't want to leave a lot behind."

"But why?"

"B-because…that house was all we had left of…mom and dad."

Shizuka's face fell. "Oh Miyako…" Miyako dropped her head and tears slowly rolled down her pale cheeks.

"Oh Onee-chan she's crying again!" Aiko complained.

"Aiko that's enough. You know as well as I do that mom and dad's accident hurt her more than us. She is so sensitive I hoped that something like this wouldn't happen till she could handle it." Shizuka sighed and walked over to her younger sister.

"Come on Miyako. It'll be ok. Our new house is just a little further ahead. I'll be closer to work here and the house is smaller and more manageable. Perfect for a family of three." Miyako sniffed and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I know. I just wish we could have stayed a little longer in our old house. Spend some more time with the memories of mom and dad." Shizuka hugged Miyako and kissed her head.

"I know, but this will be better for all of us. Trust me." Shizuka stepped back and smiled at Miyako. Miyako smiled slightly back.

"You know I trust you."

"Good, now let's get going. I think Aiko is getting more and more impatient in her old age." Miyako looked forward to see her fifteen-year old sister stamping her foot impatiently.

"Ok." She picked up her bag and, without the offered help of Shizuka, continued down the path towards their new house.

"Finally I thought you'd never come." Aiko grabbed her own bag and followed Miyako.

Soon the three sisters came to their new home. It was a quaint little house just inside a small forest. It had a black shingled roof, and the foundation was white with sliding doors. There was a small wooden porch that was big enough for chairs to sit on and a small railing ran along the porch. Ivy ran along the sides of the house and weeds overran the front yard.

"It's…homely." Aiko commented while making a face.

"Look I know it's not quite as grand as our old house but once we get settled in and fix this place up a bit it will feel more like home in no time." Aiko and Shizuka looked at Miyako who stared at the house.

"So Miyako, what do you think?" Shizuka asked.

"Oh, uh, I like it. It's really peaceful and, uh, unique. I really like the sliding doors." Miyako smiled and slowly walked up to the house. Just as she reached the front steps of the porch something jumped out from underneath them. Miyako screamed and fell to the ground.

"Miyako would you calm down, it's just a stray cat." Aiko shook her head. Miyako opened her eyes and looked at the black cat that slowly walked away from her. Miyako breathed a sigh of relief and stood back up.

"Aiko, shouldn't you be calling Miyako 'Onee-chan'? You call me Onee-chan all the time." Shizuka pointed out.

"I'll call Miyako Onee-chan when she gains my respect as an older sister." Shizuka shook her head but didn't say anymore. Together Miyako, Aiko, and Shizuka walked up the porch steps and then into their new house. Shizuka switched on a light in the darkened room and the girls stared at their new home. Dust covered any unmoving surface and cobwebs filled every available corner. The furniture was covered by cloth to save it from the dust and the windows had been covered by cardboard.

"Like I said…homely." Aiko said as she choked on some dust.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. Once we get this place cleaned up it'll be as good as new! Tomorrow's Sunday. I don't have to work and you two won't be starting school yet so we can spend the day working on the house. You'll see, we'll have this place looking good as new in no time."

Miyako and Aiko woke to find that Shizuka had been called into work that morning and had left before either of them had woken up. They both walked into what was to be the kitchen to find a note on the table.

"_Morning you two!_

_I was called in early this morning. Something about emergency funds that need to be taken care of, so I unfortunately had to leave before you two woke up. Be sure to take care of the house. I'll be home as soon as I can so I can help you guys finish off the last little bit that needs to be done. There's some money and a list on the table of things we'll need. Try to get as much as you can and make that house sparkle! I'll see you when I get home!_

_Love Always,_

_Shizuka._"

"So she really did leave us here to take care of this mess." Aiko huffed and sat down.

"Well it's not that bad. It will give us something to do for the day. Oh look she even included a map."

"Does she really think we're going to get lost?"

"Well, we are on the other side of town so if we're not careful we might go somewhere we don't know."

"You're way too cautious Miyako. But oh well I guess we'll bring it with us anyway. Now do we have running water, I need a shower."

After realizing the shower was working and getting ready the two sisters headed out to find their way to the closest grocer. Miyako followed the map as closely as she could and soon they came across a small family run grocery store. Miyako and Aiko walked in to the sound of a ringing bell. A smiling lady with brown hair tied back in a pony tail and light brown eyes came from behind a curtain that led into the back room with a bright smile on her face.

"Welcome! I've never seen your faces before. New in town?" She asked nicely.

"Uh, um, well, uh…" Miyako said her face turning bright red.

"What my sister is trying to say is that we're new to this side of town."

"Oh is that so? Well welcome to the neighbourhood. If you girls need anything feel free to ask me or my husband. He's sweeping out back at the moment but he'll be back soon."

"Thank you." Aiko said with a smile then walked forward.

"Uh, yes, thank you." Miyako bowed quickly and then followed her sister. They gazed at the produce on the back wall.

"Miyako you really need to grow a backbone. She was just being nice and you act like she's a viper or something."

"I-I know. I guess I just have trouble talking to new people since what happened to mom and dad."

Aiko sighed. "Miyako what happened in the past is in the past you need to get over it."

"I know. It's just hard." Aiko looked at her sister and her face fell. Miyako had always been so sensitive and shy but ever since the accident with their parents Miyako had become completely insecure and always try to hide herself.

"Yeah, but think about this way. You're older than me so you should be protecting me not the other way around." She said trying to change the subject.

"I'm only older than you by one year."

"Still that's 365 days more than me. And we're in high school now. You're going to need to buck up if you want to make it through the second year." Miyako looked at Aiko and smiled slightly.

"I know, I'll try."

Aiko smiled. "Good, now help me find these." Aiko showed Miyako the list and Miyako smiled.

"Ok."

After shopping for the needed groceries Miyako and Aiko made their way home stopping every few minutes to take a break. After finally making it home they unloaded the groceries into the fridge and pantries, made themselves some breakfast, and then began work. They both tied their hair back into ponytails, put on gloves, bandanas over their hair, and old clothes.

"Ok where do we start?" Aiko asked.

"Well, maybe I could start outside pulling down the ivy and cleaning up the yard, and you can take care of the inside." Miyako suggested.

"Alright sounds good to me, have fun."

"You too." The two sisters smiled at each other and began their work. Miyako started outside pulling the thick ivy from the walls. Aiko started in the kitchen dusting the shelves and collecting the dust into a cloth that she would clean later. Soon they were both moving on to different areas of their sections. By noon half the job was done. Miyako dropped the last bag of ivy off near the end of their driveway and then went back into the house.

Miyako's eyes grew wide as she saw the opening hallway, dining room, and kitchen were all spotless and the furniture had even been rearranged to make more room. Aiko walked into the hallway. She was covered in dust from head to toe.

"Finished already Miyako?" She asked.

"No, not yet I still need to weed the garden. Are you finished in here yet?"

"Not even close. I still need to do the bathroom, living room, and see if I can make some bedrooms for us."

"Aiko have you ever considered being an interior designer?"

Aiko laughed. "No, but I'm starving."

"Me too, that's why I came inside in the first place." The two sisters smiled at each other and then made some sandwiches for the first lunch in their now sparkling kitchen. Suddenly Miyako looked over and her face fell.

"Uh oh." Aiko looked at her sister.

"What's wrong?" Miyako pointed at the small black wallet sitting on the corner of the kitchen table.

"Oh no! Onee-chan forgot her wallet!" Aiko ran over and grabbed it.

"How did we not see it before?" Miyako asked.

"I think we overlooked it because first of all Onee-chan _never_ leaves without it and second of all we were too busy cleaning."

"Should we take it to her?"

"We're gonna have to. Onee-chan is going to need it to buy lunch." Aiko and Miyako quickly changed their clothes and ran out the front door. They followed the map that they had been given before and soon came to a colossal mansion.

"I-is this the right place?" Miyako asked.

"Um, well, the name on the front reads 'Sohma' so this has to be the place."

"B-but it's so big. How do we even know where to start?"

"Um, we go in, walk around, and if we run into anyone ask them where Shizuka Fukushima is. It's not that hard." Miyako swallowed and put her arms in front of her body to shield herself.

"Miyako calm down it's not that bad."

"I-I know. I'm just scared."

"Well don't be. Now come on let's go." Aiko pushed the gate open and stepped inside. Miyako quickly followed behind not wanting to get left behind in the huge mansion. They entered a courtyard that had trees and gardens inside it. There were small, Japanese styled houses lining the walkway. They walked around trying to find anyone that could help them. Soon, however, they came to a second wall that didn't seem to have an opened door.

"Maybe we should find a door?" Miyako suggested.

"No this place is huge and we've been looking forever. Let's walk around and see if we can find a way in."

"But Aiko we can't do that this isn't our mansion."

"So what? Let's just go and look around." Aiko walked away leaving Miyako standing near the wall alone. She looked frantically to the left and then to the right. Realizing that she would be found anyway if she didn't follow her sister she ran for her. Miyako continued to run when she suddenly ran into Aiko's back. Aiko turned and looked at her shaking her head.

"You really need to calm down."

"I-I'm sorry."

"And stop apologizing."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Ugh, forget it. Look I found a small hole here that we could probably fit through."

"A-Aiko, I still don't think this is a good idea."

"Well then stay here. I'm going in whether you like it or not. Now are you coming or not?!" Miyako stood still and moved her arms up protectively again. Her face turned bright red and she looked as if she were about to cry. She slowly nodded her head. Aiko glared at her and then pushed her way through the hole. Miyako followed after and soon they were in another courtyard. This one was much smaller and had one large house instead of many smaller ones.

"Wow would you look at this place. It's huge." Aiko said in amazement.

"A-Aiko I have a bad feeling we really shouldn't be here."

"Then you shouldn't have come. Now come on, let's go look around." Aiko stepped forward and began looking around the courtyard Miyako tailing behind her. They went around one corner, and then another and still no one was in sight.

"Where is everyone?!" Aiko demanded stamping her foot impatiently.

"M-maybe they've all gone out. Maybe we should come back another time."

"Miyako we're here so we might as well find Onee-chan. I'm sure there's gotta be someone around here…" Aiko stepped around another corner and then yelled out.

"Aiko?!" Miyako ran around the corner and hit Aiko on her way around. Miyako stepped out from around her sister and froze. Standing before them was a tall man with piercing brown eyes and light brown hair. He stared down at both of them with the coldest stare either of them had ever seen. He was also, absolutely gorgeous.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He asked. His voice was cold and monotone. Miyako stepped back behind her sister. Her eyes were wide with fear. Aiko looked at her sister, turned back to the man, and glared darkly at him.

"My name is Aiko Fukushima. This is my older sister Miyako. We're here looking for our older sister, Shizuka Fukushima."

"'Shizuka…Fukushima'? I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about."

Aiko sighed. "Shizuka Fukushima. She's about 5'7", short, red hair, blue eyes, twenty-three years old. She's one of the Sohma's financial advisors." The man stood staring at Aiko and then turned and stared Miyako straight in the eyes. Miyako stood motionless, staring back into his dark, cold eyes. Aiko saw the exchange that was beginning and stood in front of Miyako.

"If you know where our sister then tell us. If not then we'll just look for someone who does."

"If you're looking for your sister then she's probably back on the outside. Go around this corner here, you'll see a pair of doors. Go through them and you'll be back on the outside. When you're on the outside go straight until you come to the first turn, turn right and then you'll find the financial building right away." Aiko's face filled with shock, and then she glared at him again. She bowed but continued to glare.

"Thank you." Aiko walked forward, brushing past him as she went. Miyako stood still, staring at the man in front of her.

"Miyako let's go!" Aiko demanded. Miyako snapped back into the real world. She blushed and quickly bowed.

"T-thank you sir." She quickly ran passed him accidentally hitting him as she went. A sudden shock ran up both his and her arm. She stared at him and shock filled the man's face. The shock suddenly turned into a dark glare. Miyako held in a small scream and ran to her sister.

"One more thing." He suddenly said. Aiko looked at him.

"What?" His glare suddenly turned completely dark.

"Don't ever be caught here by me again." Miyako gasped and Aiko's glare turned dark.

"Fine, as long as I don't ever see your face again either." She replied angrily. The man's face filled with shock then he glared at her.

"Was that a threat?" He demanded coldly.

"Do you feel threatened?" Aiko demanded back with a smirk. The man stared at her shocked. Aiko quickly turned around and walked forward. Miyako slowly following behind though her eyes stayed on the man. Just as they were about to turn the corner Miyako caught something out of the corner of her eye. There, leaning out the window, was another man. His hair was black as night and his eyes were as cold as stone. He wore a white kimono and he was beautiful. He looked almost like a girl. Whoever he was, he continued to stare at Miyako. She continued to stare back at him. A sudden jolt filled Miyako though she didn't know if it was out of fear, or something else. Suddenly she felt a tug on her arm.

"Are you coming or not?!" Aiko glared at her.

"Oh I-I'm sorry. I'm coming now." Aiko glared at her once more then walked forward again. Miyako turned back to see if she could the man again, but he was gone. Miyako let out a breath she had been unconsciously holding in and then ran after her sister. However, in the back of her mind all Miyako could think about was those two strange men. Who were they? Why had they stared at her and Aiko so coldly? And why did they seem to have such an effect on _her_?

Following the man's instructions was easier then they had expected. As told they turned the corner and found the doors right away. After going through they found themselves back in the first courtyard they had been in before. The only difference was that they were now on the other side.

"Huh, so that creepy guy was actually telling the truth."

"A-Aiko, did you, see the…other man there?" Aiko looked at her sister confused.

"Huh? What other man?"

"Oh…never mind forget I said anything." Miyako said with a smile.

"Miyako you're acting weirder than usual. Did that creepy guy scare you that much?"

"N-no nothing like that. I guess I must have been seeing things."

"I guess so. Now come on let's go." Aiko began walking forward again and Miyako followed behind. Soon they came to the turn. Miyako ran forward.

"We go right don't we?"

"Yeah that's what that creepy guy said." Aiko said as she caught up with Miyako.

"I thought so." Miyako turned and started heading to the right. Aiko followed behind. Miyako turned and started walking backwards.

"I guess now that we know where we're going this place isn't quite as scary anymore."

"I can tell. You're practically on cloud nine." Aiko said teasingly. Miyako smiled brightly. She turned back around and suddenly fell backwards as she ran into someone who had been walking in front of her. Miyako landed hard on the ground.

"Oww." She whined slightly. Suddenly whoever it was that Miyako had ran into turned. Her face was completely in shock and anguish.

"OH MY GOODNESS! I'M SO SORRY! LOOK AT WHAT I'VE DONE! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! PLEASE PUSH ME OVER SO I MIGHT STRIKE MY HEAD AGAINST THE COLD, HARD GROUND AND THEREOFRE TAKE YOUR REVENGE FOR THE MISDEED THAT I HAVE DONE TO YOU! I AM SO SORRY!" Miyako's face filled with fear as the crazy woman before her grabbed her hands and continued to ramble on about how sorry she was. The woman had long, light brown hair with two strands tied in the back by a bow. Her eyes were a kind, though at the moment crazy, light brown and she wore a lilac coloured kimono. She was also very beautiful though she was going on like a crazed person. Aiko suddenly stepped forward and stood between her sister and the crazy woman.

"Hey, leave my sister alone." The woman looked at Aiko.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle anyone."

"Well at least you've calmed down." Miyako slowly stood back up.

"Now that I look at you both, I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. Who are you?"

"My name's Aiko Fukushima."

"M-my name is Miyako Fukushima. P-pleasure to meet you." Miyako said while bowing.

"Pleasure to meet the both of you as well my name is Ritsu Sohma. And again I'm sorry again for knocking you over."

"O-oh it's ok. I was the one who ran into you in the first place." Miyako said while blushing.

"'Ritsu'? Isn't that a boy's name?" Aiko suddenly asked. Miyako's face filled with shock.

"A-Aiko! You mustn't say such rude things!"

"No it's alright. Ritsu is a boy's name. I think it suits me very well don't you?" Both Miyako and Aiko's face filled with confusion.

"I don't mean to be rude, but, aren't you, a woman?" Aiko asked. Suddenly Ritsu giggled.

"No I'm a boy." Both Aiko and Miyako's jaws dropped.

Ritsu giggled again. "I always get that look. I am actually a boy."

"Then why are you dressed like a woman?!" Aiko demanded.

"Well, to be honest, and I can't believe I'm telling complete strangers this but, I feel more calm and relaxed when I wear women's clothing." Ritsu smiled and blushed slightly. Neither Miyako nor Aiko could believe it. If that was what his calm was when he was dressed in women's clothing, just imagining what he would be like dressed like a man was unbelievable. Miyako suddenly snapped out of her confusion and smiled.

"Well I suppose if it works for you then that's wonderful Sohma-san." Ritsu put a hand up and politely waved in protest.

"Please, just call me Ritsu."

"Well Ritsu, we'd love to stay and chat but we need to find our sister. So if you'll excuse us." Aiko suddenly pushed past Ritsu while dragging Miyako behind her. Miyako turned back.

"I-it was very nice meeting you Ritsu-kun!" She yelled behind her. Ritsu smiled and waved as Aiko dragged Miyako towards the financial building. He began giggling again.

"My, what interesting girls. Too bad I'll probably never see them again. It would have been nice to get to know them better." Ritsu thought about it for a moment, his stare becoming blank and serious. Suddenly he burst into a small fit of laughter.

"Silly me, getting all kinds of ideas in my head." He turned around and continued on his way, "it is too bad, though, that I'll never see them again."

Meanwhile the man that Miyako and Aiko had met earlier was sitting with the man Miyako had seen leaning out the window.

"Kureno, who were those two girls?" The other man asked.

"They were just lost Akito-sama. I sent them in the right direction."

"I see. Kureno, what did you think of those girls?" Kureno's face filled with shock.

"Um, well, the loud one was rude and confident, while the shy one was quiet and insecure. I think nothing of them other than that." Kureno answered.

"That loud one annoys me. But that shy one, her eyes, I don't like them."

"Her eyes Akito-sama?"

"Yes, don't you agree? They're so weird and ugly. The left eye is green, yet the right eye is amber. So odd and hideous don't you think?"

"Yes Akito-sama, they were ugly." Akito smiled and then the smile faded into a cold glare.

"Kureno, make sure I never see them again. Especially that ugly-eyed one."

"If you ask for it Akito-sama, I will make sure you never see them again." Akito moved his face close to Kureno and smiled.

"That's good. I wouldn't want them to ruin what we all have with their filth." Kureno stared at Akito.

"Yes, I will make sure that won't happen."

"Finally we found it!" Aiko exclaimed happily. Miyako and Aiko stood outside a building with the words "Financial Building" written outside it. They slowly walked in to find many other people running back and forth with papers in their hands demanding that this be signed and that be checked. They walked up to what seemed to be a reference desk. A kind looking lady sat behind it writing some dates into her agenda while talking to someone on the phone. When she was done she looked at Miyako and Aiko. Her face filled with shock but she smiled at them before they noticed.

"Um, hello, how can I help you?"

"Hello I'm Aiko Fukushima and this is my sister Miyako. We're looking for our older sister Shizuka. She works somewhere in the financial area."

"Oh yes Shizuka I know her. Why might I ask are you two doing here?" The secretary asked politely. Aiko pulled out Shizuka's wallet and turned it in front of the secretary's face.

"She left her wallet at home and will probably need it for lunch."

"Oh, yes of course. If you just walk straight from here then make a left at the first corner there you'll find a door with her name on it. That's her office. She should still be in there I haven't seen her leave yet."

Aiko smiled. "Thank you." And with that she walked towards the corner. The secretary smiled at Miyako. Miyako blushed and bowed before heading after her sister.

As they walked all that Miyako and Aiko seemed to get were confused and shocked glances as they passed the people while heading towards their sister's office. Finally they came across a door with the name "SHIZUKA FUKUSHIMA" printed across it.

"This must be it." Aiko said and opened the door. Miyako grabbed her arm and stopped her before Aiko opened the door all the way.

"What's wrong with you?" Aiko asked angrily.

"Y-you can't just open the door! What if she's in a meeting or busy? You should knock first." Miyako said with a worried expression on her face.

"Please, it's Shizuka, how busy could she possibly be?" Aiko said and stepped into the office. Both Miyako and Aiko's jaws dropped. Shizuka was the sensible, mature, older sister who took very good care of her two younger sisters. She always made sure the house was tidy and was sometimes considered a neat freak, but if you were to walk into her office now you'd never believe it. Papers were strewn about all over the floor and her desk. The picture of the three of them had fallen over and the bonsai tree that Miyako and Aiko had given to Shizuka last Christmas was hidden underneath mass amounts of paper and post-it notes.

"Where is it, where is it, where is it?!" Shizuka kept whispering to herself as she searched. Aiko looked at Miyako and shrugged her shoulders. Miyako smiled.

"Hey Onee-chan, looking for this?" Aiko asked lifting up the wallet. Shizuka looked up completely shocked to see her two younger sisters standing before her with the wallet she had been frantically searching for.

"What are you two doing here?!" She demanded pushing her hair out of her face.

"Bringing you your wallet." Aiko answered. Shizuka ran over and grabbed her wallet from Aiko's hand. She then grabbed Miyako and Aiko in a hug.

"Thank you I have been looking for this all day."

"Yeah, we're happy you're happy now enough love already." Aiko said while trying to push her sister off of her. Shizuka stepped back and smiled. She then quickly set to work cleaning her office.

"So this is where you work?" Miyako asked.

"Yeah this is it. Not very exciting, but it pays the bills."

"Hey Onne-chan, you work for the Sohma's right?" Aiko suddenly asked while brushing papers off of the bonsai tree.

"Yes, I do, why?"

"Because I was wondering, how come the guys you work for are either jerks, crazy, or crazy jerks?" Shizuka suddenly froze.

"Onee-chan is something wrong?" Miyako asked while picking up some more papers.

"Aiko, why are you asking?" Shizuka asked.

"Well while trying to find you we got kind of lost and ended up in this small courtyard where we met this really cold and mean guy and then he showed us where to go and then we met this one guy who looked like a woman but was actually a guy who just dressed like a woman and-"

"The cold man what did he look like?!" Shizuka suddenly demanded cutting Aiko off.

"Umm, I don't know he had short, dark-brown hair, and brown eyes." Aiko explained. Shizuka sighed a breath of relief.

"Good, then it wasn't _him_."

"Who's 'him'?" Miyako asked. Shizuka suddenly looked up and smiled.

"Oh it's nobody. Anyway you two really should be getting home. Technically we're not supposed to-"

"Fukushima-san I need you to check these funds for Akito-sama's medication and-" Shizuka was cut off as a tall, beautiful man walked in the door. He had short, black hair and small, blank black eyes. When he noticed Miyako and Aiko standing in the office his expression turned cold.

"Oh, uh, Hatori-sama, I didn't think you'd be coming." Shizuka said while bowing.

"Fukushima-san, who are these two?" Hatori asked while giving Miyako and Aiko a cold glare.

"Oh, these are my sisters Miyako and Aiko." Shizuka explained pointing to Miyako and Aiko as she said their names.

"Pleased to meet you." Aiko said and bowed.

"P-pleased t-to meet you." Miyako said and bowed. She looked back up at Hatori. His face filled with shock as he looked at her eyes which happened every time someone did. Miyako blushed and turned away.

"Fukushima-san, you know that, _family_ is not allowed in the Sohma mansion, whether outside or in."

"Y-Yes Hatori-sama. They were just bringing me my wallet and-"

"I do not need the reason as to why they were here Fukushima-san." Hatori said coldly cutting Shizuka off.

"Y-yes Hatori-sama I'll make sure it never happens again." Shizuka said while bowing.

"I know. Now if these two wouldn't mind leaving I need to talk to you about these recent funds."

"Yes Hatori-sama. Miyako, Aiko, if you would please show yourselves out." Shizuka said while pointing to the door. Aiko and Miyako stared at Shizuka shocked. She had never talked to them like that before.

"Now girls." She said her voice stern.

"Y-yes Onee-chan. We'll be going now." Aiko said. She headed for the door first, bowed, and stormed off. Miyako jumped and walked over to the door.

"S-sorry Onee-chan." She said. She bowed and then looked at Hatori again. He stared coldly at her. She blushed completely terrified and then ran out the door.

"Your younger sister, the older one, her eyes are-"

"Yes, Hatori-sama, they are different but they are what make her unique, as Aiko's personality sets her apart from other girls her age. I will not talk about my sisters with you any longer." Shizuka said coldly. She sat down at her desk, pushed her hair out of her face, and smiled.

"Now, you said something about recent funds you needed to go over?"

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" Aiko said fuming.

"A-Aiko I'm sure he didn't-"

"Didn't what?! Didn't mean to walk in unannounced and prance around like he was the freaking King of England?! Did you see the way he treated Onee-chan?! What kind of man talks to a woman that way?! '_Fukushima-san you know _family_ isn't allowed in the Sohma mansion, Fukushima-san I don't need to know why they were here_' Fukushima-san, Fukushima-san, freaking Fukushima-san!"

"Aiko I don't think you need to-"

"And then what was with _her_ attitude?! '_Miyako, Aiko, would you please show yourselves out_' I mean what the hell was that?!"

"Aiko people are starting to stare."

"I don't care! Speaking of which, how rude were both those guys today! Staring at you like you were something in a zoo! It was completely rude! Didn't their mothers ever teach them that staring at other people is rude?! Then again their manners are so horrible I suppose it wouldn't matter anyway."

"Aiko, it wasn't that bad. I mean at least we got Onee-chan her wallet back."

"Yeah, but what are we supposed to do if she forgets something else? What if she was allergic to something and left her epee pen at home? What if she had an allergic reaction and the only way to save her was if we brought her that epee pen but because we're not allowed 'inside the mansion' we wouldn't be able to bring it to her and then she'd die! And it would be all those stupid, stuck-up, egotistical family's fault!" Aiko crossed her arms angrily. After a few minutes Miyako looked at her sister.

"Are you finished?" She asked.

Aiko sighed. "I suppose. But those jerks aren't getting any sympathy next time I see them." Miyako smiled and Aiko smiled back. Finally they reached their house. It was still a mess and they still had a lot of work to do.

"Man, in my fit of rage I forgot that we still have to finish cleaning the house." Aiko said with a huge sigh.

"Well, at least this is a way to vent your anger." Miyako said.

"I suppose. Alright I guess we better get to it before _Fukushima-san_ gets home from work." Miyako smiled and Aiko stormed off into the house.

It took them till dinner to finish the rest of the work that needed to be done on the house. Miyako and Aiko both sighed in relief as they looked at what they had accomplished. The house was spotless and all the furniture was cleaned and rearranged to fit the rooms. The pantries and the refrigerator were filled with food. The outside of the house looked brand new. The ivy that had crawled along the walls was gone, muck and dirt had been scraped off the porch and stairs, the lawn had been weeded and mowed and Miyako had even dug a perimeter for a nice flower garden. Though they still had quite a bit of unpacking to do, and the house needed a paintjob, they were finished.

Aiko slumped in a chair and sighed.

"Well thank goodness that is over. I don't know what Onee-chan was talking about when she said this house was small." Miyako smiled.

"What?" Aiko asked.

"So you returned to calling her Onee-chan?" Aiko's face suddenly flushed.

"W-well I guess so. I mean I'm still mad at her for before but I guess I vented my anger out while cleaning." Aiko defended not making eye contact with Miyako. Miyako smiled. She knew her sister acted proud and obnoxious, but she truly was a sweet and sensitive girl at heart. Suddenly they heard the door opening.

"I'm home!" Shizuka yelled out. Miyako and Aiko waited patiently in the living room until Shizuka came in. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"This place looks amazing! You two did an amazing job!" She exclaimed.

"If you're trying to make us feel better for before it's not working." Aiko said coldly.

Shizuka's face fell. "Oh yeah, that. I'm sorry, I truly am, but if I hadn't done what I did then I could have gotten fired. Family members aren't allowed inside the mansion." She explained.

"Yeah you're _Hatori-sama_ made that pretty clear." Aiko crossed her arms.

"Don't be so hard on him. Hatori-sensei is truly a good person. He's just a little rough around the edges."

"Oh so now he's Hatori-_sensei_?" Aiko said raising an eyebrow.

"When we're doing business inside the mansion I call him Hatori-sama out of respect. Seen as he is the Sohmas' main doctor I call him Hatori-sensei outside of work."

"Oh is that it?" Aiko asked still annoyed.

"Aiko you're like an old lady I swear." Shizuka said shaking her head. Aiko stood to her feet appalled.

"I am no old lady!"

Shizuka sighed. "Well next time I forget something just call me and I'll come pick it up ok? Now on to the next task, I went to your school after work and picked up your uniforms. Miyako here's yours, and Aiko here's yours." Shizuka said while handing Miyako and Aiko their uniforms. Miyako's uniform was in the sailor-outfit style. The shirt was dark blue and went to the top of the hip with a small triangle cut in the middle that went to the naval. The shirt underneath was white with two skinny lines going straight across the top of the shirt. The sweater went to her wrists where two white patches surround the wrists and had two blue lines going around them. The collar of the sweater was white and went to the tips of Miyako's shoulders. It then fell down to a point where it tied off into a knot and tie just below her chest. The bottom of the tie and the sides of the collar had blue lines going through them as well. Miyako was given a navy blue, short skirt to match and she had asked Shizuka before to get her thigh-high socks. The socks were navy blue and the shoes were brown. It came with a matching messenger bag that was brown and would hold Miyako's text books and notebooks perfectly.

The summer uniform was the same style except it was a white t-shirt with blue lines going around the waist, sleeves, collar, and tie.

Miyako stared at the uniforms.

"Miyako your uniform is so much cooler than mine!" Aiko suddenly complained. Miyako looked at Aiko's uniform.

"Aiko, they're exactly the same." Miyako pointed out. And it was true. There was only one year difference between Miyako and Aiko, so it only made sense that they had the same uniform.

"Yeah, but you always looked better in uniforms than me. These are too blue. I want something with a bit more black on it." Aiko said. Miyako stared at the uniform again and sighed.

"Miyako are you ok?" Shizuka asked as Aiko ran out the room to try her uniform on. Miyako looked up and quickly smiled.

"Oh, uh, yes, I'm fine." Shizuka smiled sweetly at her younger sister. Miyako had always been so shy and sensitive. This move was so hard on her. She now had to try and make new friends on this side of town and she still didn't know it all that well. Shizuka couldn't help but worry. Miyako wasn't much of a social butterfly, unlike Aiko.

"Look at this thing!" Aiko complained. Miyako and Shizuka turned to look at Aiko as she turned back and forth in her uniform.

"Oh Aiko look at how cute you are!" Shizuka exclaimed her eyes sparkling.

"Are you kidding?! I look like an idiot! Dark blue is not my colour."

"Oh don't say that. Let me get the camera!" Shizuka ran out of the room and came back holding a camera in her hand. Aiko sighed.

"Come on Aiko smile for me!" Shizuka said prepping the camera.

"Fine." Aiko sighed. She looked up and smiled sweetly. Shizuka snapped the picture and smiled.

"Alright Miyako now you and then I can get a picture of the two of you!" Miyako stood and slowly walked upstairs. She came back down in the uniform. Aiko's eyes grew wide.

"I told you she looks better in uniforms than I do!" She exclaimed. Miyako looked at herself in the mirror and blushed. The uniform did suit her well but looks never mattered much to Miyako. The more she could blend in with the rest of the crowd the happier she was. She walked towards the living room. She smiled when asked to by Shizuka. Then Aiko and Miyako took a picture together with Miyako smiling sweetly and Aiko winking with her fingers in a "peace" sign.

"Oh these are going in my office!" Shizuka said happily. Aiko sighed.

"All the pictures you have of us are in the office."

"Yeah but I still have room for more." Shizuka said. Suddenly Aiko yawned.

"Man I'm tired. I'm heading to bed. I'll see you two in the morning." Aiko said while yawning again.

"Night Aiko." Shizuka kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night." Miyako smiled.

"Night Onee-chan, night Miyako." Aiko said before heading upstairs.

"I think you better be getting to bed too. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." Shizuka said to Miyako.

"Ok, night Onee-chan."

"Night Miyako, oh and Miyako, are you sure you'll be ok? You're not worried about this at all are you?"

Miyako smiled. "No of course not Onee-chan. It's just high school, what could possibly go wrong?"


	3. Chapter Two: The First Day

**Chapter Two**

**The First Day**

"Good morning." Aiko yawned as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Shizuka called in a sing-song voice. She was at the stove cooking French toast.

"What are you so happy for?" Aiko asked shuffling to her seat. She collapsed in the chair and rested her head on her arms.

"It's your first day of school! This is a happy day!" Shizuka said happily.

"Sure, happy, whatever. I'm just going to go back to sleep now…" Aiko trailed off and closed her eyes.

"No you will not! Breakfast is ready. Miyako! Breakfast is ready! Get down here!" Shizuka called. Miyako turned to her door as she heard her sister's voice coming from downstairs.

"I'm coming Onee-chan!" Miyako called. She stared at herself in the mirror. She was still getting dressed and had yet to put her shirt and jacket on. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Come on Miyako, you can do this. It's just high school. It's no big deal." She whispered to herself. She finished getting dressed and brushed her hair straight. She put two small clips on her bangs just in case and threw a hair elastic in her bag. She quickly ran downstairs and sat at the table.

"I'm here." Miyako said.

"Oh good, here's your breakfast." Shizuka said and placed a plate of French toast in front of Miyako.

"Thank you Onee-chan." Miyako said and started to eat. Aiko was staring at her food and poking it with her fork.

"Aiko don't poke your French toast. Eat it!" Shizuka demanded.

"But I'm so tired…" Aiko replied hitting her against the table.

"Eat or you'll be late." Shizuka said angrily.

"Fine." Aiko replied and pouted. She picked up the piece of French toast in front of her and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Honestly you're ridiculous." Shizuka sighed and turned around to clean the dishes. Miyako stood and took her dishes to the sink. She passed them to Shizuka and ran upstairs to brush her teeth. She came back downstairs just as Aiko was heading upstairs.

"Ok I'm ready to go." Miyako said coming back into the kitchen.

"Yes, give Aiko a moment, she'll be down soon. Oh and Miyako here's the map to your school. It's not that far so you should be ok." Shizuka explained handing Miyako a piece of paper that explained how to get to the school.

"Ok, thank you Onee-chan." Miyako said.

"No problem. Aiko get down here you're going to be late!" Shizuka yelled.

"I'm coming, honestly." Aiko huffed coming back into the kitchen.

"Finally, now I have to get going as well. Miyako has the map to the school, just follow it and please don't get lost."

"Well as long as I get the map we should be fine." Aiko said snatching the map from Miyako. Miyako reached back for it, but stopped as Aiko glared at her.

"Aiko please be nice to your sister." Shizuka said sighing.

"It's not my fault she can't do anything right." Aiko huffed crossing her arms.

"Ugh, it is too early for this, I have to go. I'll see you both after school alright?" Shizuka asked grabbing her suitcase.

"Ok Onee-chan." Miyako said smiling.

"Yeah, see you." Aiko replied grabbing her schoolbag. Shizuka smiled and then left the house. Miyako walked over to the table and grabbed her schoolbag.

"So you ready to go or what? Aiko asked.

"Oh, um, yes, I'm ready." Miyako whispered. Her heart was pounding and she had never felt so nervous in her life, and she wasn't even at the school yet.

"Good, let's go." Aiko said and quickly walked towards the front door of the house. Miyako grabbed her house key and quickly ran after her little sister. Aiko was already half way down the path by the time Miyako had left the house and locked the door.

"Aiko, please, wait up." Miyako called running to try and catch up.

"Well why are you being so slow? Hurry up already." Aiko scoffed and kept walking. When Miyako finally caught up she was panting. Who knew Aiko was such a fast walker?

"Aiko, why didn't you wait for me?" Miyako asked after she caught her breath.

"It's not my fault you were taking so long." Aiko said. She had her hands behind her head looking completely bored.

"But I needed to lock the door." Miyako defended.

"So what? Our house is in the middle of nowhere who would bother stealing anything from there?" Aiko asked.

"Well, uh, I guess you're right." Miyako said becoming quiet again.

Aiko sighed. "You give up way too easily." She said. Miyako looked at her but didn't say anything. Miyako was too shy and afraid of conflict, so she didn't like arguing with people. She preferred to step back and let other people handle the arguing without her. Miyako knew she was a follower and not a leader, so the further back from the front she could be the better she felt.

"Is that it?" Aiko asked snapping Miyako away from her thoughts. She looked up to see they were approaching a school. It was a simple school with a front gate like Miyako and Aiko's old schools. The building itself was white and looked like every other Japanese high school.

"How boring." Aiko sighed and continued to walk forward. It was apparent that this was their school seen as their uniforms matched the uniforms of all the other students coming and going. The boys' uniform was simple black pants and a black jacket, nothing really new.

"I think it's nice." Miyako whispered. She preferred simple things anyway.

"I think it's boring. Now where is the main office…" Aiko wondered trailing off. Miyako kept closely behind her sister. She could feel everyone staring at them and she could hear them whispering about them.

"Hey are they new?"  
"Probably I've never seen them before."

"I wonder who they are…" The whispers continued to swirl around them.  
"Man, you think they'd have better things to do then gawk at us. Now which one of them can tell us where the main office is…" Aiko whispered mainly to herself. She looked around with Miyako still slouching trying to hide herself behind Aiko. Aiko suddenly caught eyes with one of the students. The first thing she noticed about him was his hair. The top of his hair was shaggy and pure white, while the hair underneath was shirt and black. He had blank black eyes that just seemed to stare off into space. His uniform was opened slightly at the top and he was wearing silver necklaces. He definitely looked like a punk, and he was gorgeous. Aiko ignored that last point about him and smiled.

"Hey you, the one over there with the white hair." She called.

"Aiko, don't be rude…" Miyako started.

"Not now Miyako." Aiko hushed her.

"Are you talking to me?" The boy asked pointing to himself.

"Yeah I'm talking to you." Aiko replied.

"Is she crazy?" Someone whispered.

"He's one of the Sohmas isn't he?" Someone else said.

"She is one brave girl…" Someone added.

"A-Aiko, maybe we should talk to someone else…" Miyako whispered not liking what she was hearing.

"Yeah you, whitey, can I ask you something?" Aiko continued.

"Um, alright." The boy replied.

"Do you happen to know where the main office is?" Aiko asked.

"The main office…is over that way." The boy said pointing towards the main school building.

"Could you be a little more specific?" Aiko demanded growing impatient.

"Um, go that way into those doors, and then when you get to the end of the hall make a left, it should be right there…" The boy replied.

"Thank you uh…" Aiko said realizing she didn't even know the boy's name.

"Hatsuharu Sohma." The boy replied.

"Another one?" Aiko suddenly exclaimed. Miyako quickly jumped in front of her sister.

"Thank you very much Sohma-kun." She said and quickly dragged Aiko off.

"No problem…" The boy said as Miyako quickly stormed past him without lifting her head.

"Aiko, you need to learn to be more polite." Miyako said when she caught up to her sister.

"I can't help it. I've decided I really don't like the Sohmas." Aiko replied narrowing her eyes.

"Aiko, you can't blame the entire family because a couple of the family members were rude." Miyako said.

"I can blame whoever I want to. Anyway here's the office." Aiko finished making sure Miyako couldn't continue the conversation. The two sisters walked into the office and stepped in front of one of the secretaries.

"Can I help you two?" One of the women asked.

"We're Aiko and Miyako Fukushima, we're new and need to know where to go." Aiko explained.

"Oh, all right, give me a moment to look you up in the system… Ah here you two are. Ok Aiko Fukushima-san is in class 1-D and Miyako Fukushima-san is in class 2-D. Here's their location in the school. Also your locker numbers are on there as well. Enjoy your first day." The woman said handing both sisters a sheet of paper.

"Thanks." Aiko said.

"Thank you v-very much." Miyako said bowing. Miyako and Aiko left the office and looked at one another.

"I guess this is where we part then right?" Aiko said looking over her paper.

"A-are you sure? I-I mean the bell hasn't rung yet r-right?" Miyako asked getting nervous.

"Miyako, you need to get over this now. You're a year older than I am, you need to grow a spine already. Shizuka Onee-chan and I are not going to be around to baby you forever. You're going to have to learn to take care of yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find my locker, get my new shoes, and head to my class. I suggest you do the same, make sure to follow the instructions on your sheet of paper, you know how bad you are at directions. I'll see you in front of the gates after class ok?" Aiko asked. Miyako's face was bright red and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. She lowered her head and nodded slowly.

"O-ok." She replied.

"Good, see you later." Aiko said and walked past her sister. Miyako looked around. She was standing in front of the office by herself. She was scared and nervous. She was never good at making friends, all the friends she had at her old school she had met when she was young and more outgoing, but now, she was always scared of people and how unpredictable they could be. She was insecure about everything, especially her eyes. She hated the attention they always got when people saw them, which was exactly why she always lowered her head and hid behind her hair. Miyako took a deep breath and slowly lifted the paper in front of her. She was shaking but she couldn't help it. She read over the paper and slowly made her way to her locker, trying to avoid as many people as she could.

Finally Miyako found her locker. She opened it to find a pair of indoor shoes waiting for her. They were white with navy blue toes and heels. Miyako took her indoor shoes out of the locker and replaced them with her brown outdoor shoes. She slid into her new shoes and tapped her toes against the floor. The shoes fit perfectly. Miyako jumped when she heard a locker door slam shut near her.

"That stupid rat is so God damn annoying!" Miyako looked up at a boy with blazing red eyes and orange hair. She blushed. He was really good looking. Suddenly he looked up at her.

"What are you looking at?" He demanded. Miyako gasped and started shaking.

"N-nothing, sorry." She said and quickly ran away.

"Hey wait you left your-" He started but Miyako was too far away to hear. She ran around a corner and clutched her hand to her chest. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't breathe. She tried to control her shaking but she just couldn't do it. Miyako took a deep breath to calm herself down. She jumped when the bell rang. Miyako's face fell as a sudden realization occurred to her. She had left her bag by her locker! There was no time to run back and get it.

"M-maybe the teacher will let me go get it." She said to herself. She turned back around and slowly made her way to her class. She was so happy she still had hold of the piece of paper with the instructions on it. Finally she found class 2-D. Miyako walked up to it. She was about to open the door when a voice sounded out causing her to jump again.

"Are you Miyako Fukushima-san?" Miyako turned to look at a woman in a skirt and jacket walking up to her.

"Y-yes." Miyako replied.

"Oh good, I'm your sensei, come on in and I'll introduce you to everyone." The teacher said smiling.

"Oh, y-yes, thank you." Miyako said lowering her head. The teacher smiled and went into the class. Miyako waited. She could hear loud voices coming from inside the class. Her heart began to pound and she could barely breathe.

"Ok everyone settle down. I have some exciting news. We have a new student joining us today." Miyako heard the teacher say. Immediately whispers began to erupt around the class. Students wondering if the new student was a girl, a boy, whether they were cute and so on. Miyako began to shake again.

"All right everyone that's enough. You can come in now." The teacher said. Miyako shakily made her way into the classroom. She lowered her head and refused to look at anyone in the classroom.

"Hey, it's a girl."

"Is she cute?"

"I can't tell, she's hiding behind her hair." Miyako blushed bright red at the whispers she could hear circling through the room. She stopped as she came close to the teacher's desk and turned to face the class.

"Now then, feel free to introduce yourself." The teacher said smiling.

"Oh, um, ok, h-hello, m-my name is…" Miyako started.

"Could you speak up a bit I can barely hear you." One of the boys yelled.

"Don't be rude. Miyako if you could raise your voice a bit more." The teacher asked smiling.

"M-my name is…" Miyako tried to talk a bit louder. She was shaking all over.

"Hey, you're that girl from this morning." Miyako looked up finally to see the orange haired boy from earlier.

"Sohma-san don't be rude." The teacher warned.

"I'm not being rude. Here, you left your bag at the locker when you ran away." He said. He got up and made his way to the front of the class. He handed Miyako her bag.

"It's Miyako Fukushima right?" He asked.

"Y-yes, b-but how did you know?" Miyako asked clutching the bag to her chest.

"It says it on the bag." The Sohma boy said pointing to her name. Miyako's face burned bright red. How could she have missed something so obvious.

"T-thank you." She whispered.

"Don't worry about it." He said and went to sit back down.

"Well then, Miyako Fukushima, I think it's about time to start class so, if you could go sit in that empty seat in the corner by the window we'll get going."

"O-ok." Miyako whispered and slowly made her way her new desk. _Please don't trip, please don't trip, please don't trip_, she thought to herself over and over. When Miyako finally reacher her seat and slid into the chair and lowered her head. She clutched her hands together in her lap and tried to calm her shaking. She could feel the eyes of the students on her and she begged them to turn around and stop staring.

"Ok everyone, let's start shall we." The teacher said. Immediately everyone turned around and Miyako took a deep breath. Finally she could relax and hope the day went by as quickly as possible.

When the lunch bell rang Miyako sighed. The first half of the day had been calm and most of the other students had been paying too much attention to the teacher to bother looking at her which made her happy. Miyako sighed and went into her bag pulling out her obento. She opened it and took out her chopsticks preparing to eat.

"Wow, that looks really good." Miyako jumped nearly falling out of her seat. Standing beside her was a girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She had two blue ribbons tied in her hair and her bangs went across her forehead.

"T-thank you. M-my sister made it." Miyako said lowering her head again.

"Wow your sister must be an amazing cook. I'm Tohru Honda, nice to meet you." The girl said smiling.

"M-Miyako Fukushima, pleasure to m-meet you too Honda-san." Miyako replied slowly looking up. Tohru was smiling brightly.

"Would it be ok if I ate with you?" She asked. Miyako's face burned bright red.

"I-if you want to." She replied. Tohru smile widened and she sat down pulling out her own obento.

"Hey Tohru, who're you sitting with?" Suddenly a tall girl with long blond hair walked over with a shorter girl with long black hair. The blond haired girl wore a long skirt and her bangs flipped out to the side. She was very intimidating and reminded Miyako of a yankee. The shorter girl had her hair tied in a braid that she let hang over her shoulder and her bangs fell across her forhead. Her eyes were blank but calculating.

"Oh right, this is Miyako Fukushima-san, Fukushima-san these are my two friends Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani." Tohru explained.

"P-please to meet you." Miyako said lowering her face again.

"It's a pleasure." Saki said with a small smile.

"You're pretty shy huh?" Arisa said putting her face very close to Miyako's. Miyako jumped back and fell out of her chair.

"Ouch…" She whispered to herself.

"Hey, you ok?" Arisa asked looking down at her.

"Y-yes I'm fine." Miyako replied looking up for the first time. Suddenly Arisa leaned down and pushed Miyako's hair out her face.

"Whoa, your eyes are two different colours." She stated out loud. Suddenly Tohru and Saki were both leaning over staring down at Miyako.

"Wow, they're so pretty." Tohru said smiling brightly.

"T-thank you." Miyako replied her face burning bright red. No one had ever told her that her eyes were pretty.

"Who are you scaring now you stupid yankee?" Suddenly Arisa stood up and turned to glare darkly at someone. Miyako slowly lifted herself back up and saw that the person Arisa was glaring at was Kyo Sohma, the orange haired boy from before.

"What did you just say carrot-top?" Arisa demanded angrily.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not cause trouble?" A softer voice asked. Miyako turned to see another boy walking forward. He had purple hair and pale skin. Miyako was shocked, she had never seen such a beautiful boy before. Suddenly the boy turned and looked at Miyako. Miyako blushed brightly.

"Hello, my name is Yuki Sohma, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said smiling.

"M-Miyako Fukushima, i-it's very nice to m-meet you as well." Miyako said bowing. Miyako looked up to see Kyo glaring darkly at Yuki.

"What did you say to me?" He asked angrily.

"Uh, Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun you're not going to start fighting again are you?" Tohru asked getting worried.

"There would be no point, fighting Kyo would just be a waste of my time." Yuki replied sighing.

"What? That's it you stupid rat, fight me right here right now!" Kyo yelled angrily raising his fists. Miyako took a step back. This orange haired boy was scary.

"Can't you see that you're scaring Fukushima-san, learn to behave yourself in front of others." Yuki said walking away. Everyone turned to look at Miyako and she blushed.

"I-I'm fine, r-really." She said shaking slightly.

"I, uh, well, ugh forget this! I'm going for a walk." Kyo groaned and walked out of the room. Miyako's face fell. Her first day at school and someone already hated her. She put her hands up to her chest and felt like she was about to cry.

"Oh, Fukushima-san it's ok. Kyo gets like that sometimes, he has a pretty bad temper, but he's really nice when you get to know him. Please don't take it personally he didn't mean it at all." Tohru rambled trying to calm Miyako down.

"Yo, Tohru, Miyako-chan, wanna come play some Rich Man Poor Man?" We both looked over to see Arisa and Saki setting up what appeared to be a card game.

"Rich Man, Poor Man?" Miyako asked out loud.

"Oh, it's a card game. Would you like to come play?" Tohru asked.

"I've never played before…" Miyako replied.

"Oh that's ok, we can teach you." Tohru replied smiling. She went to take Miyako's hand but Miyako pulled her hand away.

"N-no thank you, I t-think I'm just going to eat my lunch." Miyako replied.

"Oh, ok if you say so. If you want to join in just let us know." Tohru said and went to join Arisa and Saki. Miyako sat back down in her seat. She sighed and began to eat her lunch. Miyako was shaking slightly and she tried to stop it but couldn't. She was tired of constantly being afraid of people but she just couldn't relax around anyone. The walls she had built up around herself were too strong for her or anyone else to break down. Miyako sighed again a small tear rolling down her face. She attempted to tune out the laughter and happy voices of her classmates and sit quietly in her own world but every now and then another happy voice or laugh would fill her ears and make her feel more alone than she already was.

When the final bell rang Miyako let out a sigh of relief. Finally she could go home where she felt safe and secure. She packed up her notebooks and pushed in her chair. She turned to leave but stopped when Tohru stepped in front of her.

"Hey Fukushima-san, Arisa-chan, Saki-chan and I are going to a little pastry shop now, would you like to join us?" She asked.

"Um, well I…" Miyako tried to explain.

"The shop's got some really good cakes and stuff, you should come." Arisa said.

"They are very delicious." Saki continued to press.

"T-thank you for inviting me, b-but I have…things I have to do after school." Miyako replied.

"Like what?" Arisa asked.

"W-well, we just m-moved here and there's still a lot of work to do, around the house." Miyako replied getting nervous.

"Oh of course! We're sorry for keeping you then. Maybe next time when you're not so busy?" Tohru asked.

"Y-yeah, m-maybe next time." Miyako replied trying to smile.

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Fukushima-san." Tohru said smiling.

"See you later." Arisa said.

"Until next we meet." Saki said bowing. All three girls left the classroom leaving Miyako in the classroom by herself. Miyako sighed and finished packing up her things. She looked at the clock and her face fell. Aiko was waiting for her at the front of the school! She was going to be so mad if Miyako was late. Miyako quickly ran out of the room and made her way to her locker. She switched her shoes and turned to leave when another person was standing in front of her. Miyako looked up to see Kyo Sohma standing in front of her. Immediately her face burned bright red. She quickly bowed.

"I-I'm sorry." She said.

"W-wait, what are you bowing for? I'm the one who should be…" Miyako slowly looked up. Kyo was looking to the side and he looked very uncomfortable.

"Sohma-san?" Miyako asked.

"Would you stop bowing? And don't call me Sohma-san." Kyo said sighing.

"I-I'm sorry." Miyako replied.

"And stop saying sorry!" Kyo added.

"Oh, I, didn't mean to, say it so much." Miyako replied looking up for once. Suddenly Kyo's face filled with shock.

"Whoa, your eyes, they're…"

"I have to go!" Miyako suddenly said and ran past Kyo as fast as she could.

"Hey wait!" Kyo yelled but Miyako ignored him. Her face was burning bright red and she was shaking once again. Miyako was nervous enough in front of boys, but when they mentioned her eyes her anxiety kicked in. She was constantly bullied because of how different her eyes were and she couldn't stand it. The bullying was the main cause behind why she had trouble with people, especially boys. Miyako quickly made her way to the front gate of the school. She looked around but Aiko was nowhere to be found.

"She left without me." Miyako whispered to herself out loud. She continued to look around and thought she was going to start crying. She then started to remember what Aiko had told her earlier that morning. She needed to grow herself a spine. Miyako fished through her bag and began to panic when she couldn't find the piece of paper that had directions back to her house.

"Oh no." She said to herself. She had lost the piece of paper! Miyako felt tears start to form at the corners of her eyes. She was terrified. Miyako slowly slid to the ground and tried to take in deep breaths. She needed to calm down and try to remember how to get back home. The only issue was, Miyako was terrible with directions. Miyako took a deep breath and stood back up.

"It's ok Miyako, just think, you can do it." She said to herself. She looked around and faced the direction that seemed the most familiar. Miyako began to walk and hoped that she could find her way home.

"I'm totally lost." Miyako sighed as she walked around and came right back to the school. She had been going around in circles for almost an hour. The sun was making its way to the edge of the horizon and if there was one thing Miyako didn't want it was to be wandering around after dark.

"Ok, let's try this one more time." Miyako said and began to walk in another direction. She slowly came to the top of a hill and her face lit up when she could see the tops of some trees. She immediately recognized the small forest where her house was. Miyako quickly began to walk toward the trees. As long as she could see them she knew where she was going. Finally she reached the forest's edge and began to follow it. All she needed to do was keep an eye out for the path that led straight to her house. Miyako was beginning to get nervous thinking about how worried Shizuka and Aiko must have been so she started to run. She continued to run when she suddenly turned a corner. Her eyes grew wide as she once again came face to face with none other than Kyo Sohma.

"L-look out!" She yelled. Kyo's face filled with shock as he saw Miyako coming towards him. Miyako tried to stop herself but she suddenly tripped. Miyako let out a small scream and collided with Kyo. Both her and Kyo fell over and Miyako landed on top of him. Miyako's eyes were closed but she could of sworn she heard a small pop.

"Ouch… I'm so sorry." Miyako said sitting up.

"Get…off…of…me." Miyako opened her eyes and looked down. Her face filled with shock when instead of seeing the orange hair and angry red eyes of Kyo she saw a small orange cat. Miyako screamed and jumped off the cat pushing herself away from it as fast as she could.

"Finally, I can breathe." Miyako heard Kyo's voice but she couldn't tell where it was coming from. Suddenly the cat stood up on two feet and turned to face her.

"Man, Shigure is going to kill me, and I'm never going to hear the end of it from that damn rat." Miyako's face continued to fill with shock. Especially when she saw Kyo's clothes lying around where the cat was standing.

"S-S-Sohma-san?" Miyako asked. The cat looked directly at Miyako.

"I told you already not to call me Sohma-san." The cat said. A small shadow of disbelief and shock covered Miyako's face. It really was him, but that was impossible! There was no way. Unsure of what else to do Miyako quickly stood up.

"Ok, I can explain everything." Kyo said. Before he could continue Miyako screamed and ran as fast as she could towards her house.

"No wait! Come back!" Kyo yelled. Miyako ignored him and continued to run. She finally found her house and ran through the door.

"Miyako! Thank goodness you're finally home, I was so worried." Shizuka said when she heard the door slam.

"Oh is that idiot finally home?" Aiko asked coming downstairs.

"She's not an idiot Aiko and she would have been home sooner if _you_ had waited for her." Shizuka scolded.

"She was taking forever! I wanted to come home!" Aiko defended.

"She's your sister Aiko! Try to think of others before yourself for once!" Shizuka yelled.

"She needs to learn to take care of herself, when are you going to stop babying her?" Aiko yelled back.

"…Cat…" Miyako suddenly said. Shizuka and Aiko stopped fighting and turned to face Miyako.

"Oh my God Miyako are you ok? You're pale as a ghost and you're sweating, what happened?" Shizuka asked.

"I…I ran." Miyako explained.

"You ran? From what? Some creep didn't chase you did he?" Shizuka asked getting worried.

"No, it was, a cat." Miyako replied.

"You ran from a cat? You're such a coward." Aiko replied rolling her eyes.

"Aiko!" Shizuka said angrily.

"No, no, it was a guy, from my class." Miyako replied.

"A guy from your class chased you?" Shizuka asked.

"No, I ran into him, but when I got up, he was a cat." Miyako replied.

"What? Miyako you're not making any sense." Shizuka said.

"Yeah, between guys and cats, what's going on?" Aiko asked.

"I was, running home, when I saw Sohma-san, Kyo Sohma-san from my class, and I tripped when I was trying to stop myself, and…and…" Miyako trailed off.

"And what?" Shizuka asked.

"Finish the story already!" Aiko demanded.

"He turned into a cat! I was running and I tripped and I fell on him and when I got up he was gone and instead there was a cat! Kyo Sohma-san turned into a cat! I saw him! He was there and then he wasn't and instead he was a cat!" Miyako yelled running to Shizuka.

"Miyako! Miyako calm down! You're being ridiculous. Boy can't turn into cats it's impossible." Shizuka said stroking Miyako's hair.

"But I saw him change into a cat!" Miyako defended.

"Are you sure you saw him turn into a cat?" Shizuka asked.

"W-well, um, no, I closed my eyes when I ran into him." Miyako replied.

"So, maybe he left after you knocked him over?" Shizuka offered.

"It wouldn't be the first time Miyako scared a boy away." Aiko said smirking.

"Not now Aiko." Shizuka scolded.

"But, I thought for sure I landed on him, and I was sure the cat was talking to me." Miyako said.

"You had a stressful day at school, maybe you were hearing things. Yesterday you saw a cat so maybe that was the cat you saw on your way back home." Shizuka offered.

"Y-yeah, maybe it was." Miyako said beginning to calm down.

"There you go, now come and help me get ready for dinner." Shizuka said kissing Miyako on the forehead and going into the kitchen.

"You're such a weirdo." Aiko said and went into the kitchen with Shizuka. Miyako sighed. She could of sworn Kyo turned into a cat. There was no way it was the cat from yesterday, that cat was black, the cat that took Kyo's place was orange, just like Kyo's hair. Miyako sighed again realizing even if she pushed the subject no one was going to believe her.

"Miyako you coming to help?" Shizuka called.

"I'm coming Onee-chan." Miyako called. She sighed once again wondering how in the world she was going to start avoiding Kyo Sohma. If she had her way she would make it so she would never have to see him again.

"Hello, is anyone home?" Miyako jumped as she heard someone calling outside her house.

"Who's at the door?" Shizuka asked coming around the corner. Aiko followed her curious to see who it was.

"Um, I don't know." Miyako replied.

"Well answer the door then." Shizuka said.

"R-right." Miyako said turning around. She opened the door. Her face fell and she was Yuki Sohma standing in front of her house. Behind Yuki was a tall man with loose brown hair and a large smile on his face. He was carrying Kyo Sohma over his shoulder. Kyo was struggling and yelling trying to get down. Yuki sighed.

"Fukushima-san, I'm afraid we need to talk to you."


End file.
